


The Knots of the Force

by mynameisserket



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Other, the oc relationships are not romantic fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisserket/pseuds/mynameisserket
Summary: In the galaxy far, far away, the Finalizer roams like it does always - conquering the galaxy whole and swallowing every route, star, planet and system that gets in it's way, in search of the treacherous Resistance. Kylo Ren doesn't assume his past will meddle with his present any longer now that Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. Untill, the new Supreme Leader gets a signal from a distant, far away planet he wishes he destroyed - Arkanis.Vestar isn't as close as it seems.





	The Knots of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a tribute to my brother. Thank you for getting me into this fandom and showing me a place I can finally feel more than accepted. This is for you, <3.

If it had not been for the Force, Kylo would've never known about the girl on Arkanis.

 

It hasn't been long since Supreme Leader-  _ex_ Supreme Leader Snoke was murdered by the rebellious Rey in the throne room. Scattered bodies of guards and that one, tall and cut in half body of someone before considered so mighty and powerful, laid together on the shiny podium in cold blood. It was better this way, staying quiet about what really happened when he asked Rey to join them. A heavy sigh, a hard gulp, a pull to the Light and a blast of unconciousness was what Ren could think about the most these few weeks after he became Leader of the First Order. He sensed from the beginning how Hux had started aching even more for that position of power Kylo was (un)willingly holding, tightening his fists whenever he had to hiss  _'Supreme Leader Ren'_ through his pearly, aligned teeth. The frown on his pasty features couldn't be taken off for no amount of caf in this system, or the next, and sometimes Kylo grew in a lavish puddle of swallowing pride. Armitage Hux, bowing to him, following his orders. Kylo didn't realize how much satisfaction he could take out of someone looking like they'd most willingly poison him if they could, but being bound with an invisible strength they themselves couldn't yield to escape so they can finally gut him alive; though now he understood that this exact thought made him snicker whenever Armitage couldn't see him. Kylo still couldn't quite believe that he got over what any student wants to overcome, besting their master at their own teaching. In some way. Kylo wasn't about to admit he got the throne in an unfair way when Armitage was up his tail already about being a liar and a cheater by being Force-sensitive. Kylo spent most of his time now, as Supreme Leader and not just the Leader of the Knights of Ren, meditating and trying to reach his grandfather and ask for advice what to do next. The pull to the light was incredibly taunting as usual, the voices of his mother and father swirling like tornadoes inside his stormy head. He feared hearing even a whisper of his dead name, reminding himself of how proud his parents were before he joined the Dark Side, how caring Luke was before he tried to murder him for being so alike to Darth Vader. Alas, Kylo was maybe just a child in a mask but he reached something that Anakin couldn't, give up on his master without the help of another. The voices he had heard in his dreams and meditation were taunting, yes, but what had been happening these few days was borderline terrifying to the point where Kylo refused to give into sleep so easily.

Ren had seen blood, had seen death and abuse and gruesome sights to haunt his waking days untill he dies, but this wasn't something classified under that region. The dreams occured more than once after the death of Supreme Leader Snoke and were always of the same context. A foggy sky, a dark night, hands pulling at him from his neck to his raven hair and black clothing, whispering words of agony and pleads of help to the black haired knight. More than once did Kylo Ren wake up in a cold, agonizing sweat, throwing glasses and plates around the dark room with his uncontrollable, wild Force and begging for an answer for any spirit that was around him and listening. He never got the answer, and he never tried to go to sleep again. His already pale skin gave up already to the mental suffering he was dealing with, black circles forming under his honey like eyes, chapped and bruised lips from biting down hard to avoid screaming inside of his quarters. Burned marks on his wrists and arms where he clumsily swung with his unstable lightsaber, forged from a broken red kyber crystal. He assumed that this was his punishment from Snoke, sent from the Force world, but whenever he called for the spirits, they never came. As if something was preventing them. His steps became heavy and staggering and his eyes threatened to spill painful tears every time the voices whispered inside his more than scarred mind, listening but never replying. He wished he never saw what he had seen, or done what he had done. But now it was too late to go back. He only longed to hear his mother's comforting voice and feel the golden dice in his palm whenever he was alone.

 

One person who never had to worry about being alone any longer was Hux himself. Before the galaxy had stepped inside this spiral of hatred and madness, terror the FO was spreading to the innocent residents of planets alike, Hux had made a few mistakes he grew out of quite quickly. One mistake. 

 

When his father was buried and dead for good, when Hux was already rising high in power because of his history, family, wit and sly nature, he had someone. He believed that she would be the key to climb up the ladder to greatness, to the road he wanted to get on. She was a general, a family friend of Brendol who was roughly 10 years older than Armitage himself. It wasn't in Hux's best intention to sleep with her. A few cozy drinks and the general was drunk and hazy, Hux was pulled into her messy embrace and he couldn't quite say no to the offered place of power if he only slept with her once. They say that a quick bitch gives birth to blind puppies, and that's true - except that this time, Armitage Hux was the quick bitch himself. To shorten a long and painful story, the woman was left pregnant with one child, a male from what the recent ultrasounds said. Hux wasn't seen for a good few weeks without a hint of mint and whiskey lingering in his deep exhales or a stagger to his walk that could only be compared to what his old man did whenever he'd come home from 'work' when Armitage was 8. The woman, through thick and thin, gave birth to the child, much against all of Hux's protests. Armitage would never admit to anyone but to himself in the privacy of his own mind that he had lost count how many times he entered her house with a knife up his sleeve and watched both her and the child sleep on white sheets, debating whether to end it all and leave for good. He'd make up his mind, raise the knife, exhale and lower it down. He never had the heart to kill something that had never harmed him, for whatever he was. Armitage wasn't going to be like his father.

Hux shouldn't have ran into the house to save the baby three days after the child turned 1 year old when the building lit itself to flames. His voice coarse and thick after breathing in smoke inside the burning building, his coat burned on the edges and sleeves and his skin adorned with black trails of dust contrasting against his ginger, messy hair. But yet, the child was alright and cuddled up against his chest, it's hiccupy breath faltering so many times Armitage still doesn't believe how it wasn't dead. The child had gentle, curly hair that lit up like gold against the flames of the fire Hux pulled it out from. Blond like his mother, with a small undefined mouth but a look to it's eyes so soft that Armitage thought it was thanking him for saving it's life just with it's look. He saw himself in the baby's eyes. Scrawny and thin, small and fragile and everything Brendol detested in Armitage when he was a child. Hux was determined to make something out of this child, to bring it up a different way and teach it atleast one part of all the harsh realities he had seen in all his years of living. Not one person, not one soldier or janitor or even  _Ren_ believed that this was Hux's child. That Hux  _has_ a child. Everyone believed that it was Hux who set the fire and Hux who let the woman burn to her death. The galaxy didn't have as many courts as Hux had knowledge of laws, he himself insisted to go on court and prove that it wasn't him who lit the fire in her house. Eventually, Hux was set free, and he named the child Vestar.

Vestar Hux was what you'd except of a child of a thin, stressed general and a overworked, abused man. His posture was weak and yet he straightened up whenever Hux was around to leave the best impression, his hair was a curly mess who got in his eyes like it was it's greatest enemy, his mouth was puffy and his cheeks were sulken only for the cheekbones to prob out. His jaw was a soft shape (giving the boy a round face and a double chin naturally), while his body was lanky and thin, but not reaching the height his father and his grandfather had. The boy wasn't as developed as his father in the terms of knowledge and natural skills in interrogation, law-making and the like, but that didn't matter to Hux as much as it mattered to get Vestar into a school that would guarantee an insured path to Vestar becoming a renowned general. Hux was the being and Vestar was the obedient shadow, spiteful and judgmental on the outside which seemingly came with all of the Hux family. Since Hux didn't believe anyone in taking care of his child better than he could on any planet in the known galaxy, that meant Vestar came with Armitage onto the Finalizer, and that meant another Hux headache on Kylo's list.

Sometime after the nightmares occurred for Kylo Ren, without knowing, scurried footsteps rang through the hallway towards Hux's bedroom. Polished black boots and a black uniform, coat sleeves gently slipping over the boy's knuckles as he held a datapad close to his chest. It was late in the night and Kylo sensed it, hearing the running through the empty hall from his spot on the floor as he was meditating. Vestar was already on Hux's door when Kylo peered his head out to see what was going on, the blond knocking like his life depended on it.  The fifth time the gloved knuckle came in contact with the metal door, Hux slid it open, obviously still not asleep by the tired redness written inside his eyes. Kylo stood next to the door as Vestar pushed Hux inside, closing and locking the door behind him with a few presses on the lockpad.

Hux wasn't irritated that his son was around, he usually enjoyed his company more than he knew, but the datapad was what drew interest to him. It seemed like it had drawn interest to Ren as well, because the current Supreme Leader had his head leaned against the door to listen in to what was so important that Vestar had to say to his father at 3 in the morning.

"I've found it," he whispered, almost as if he was afraid that someone else would hear him. How silly was that? 

Vestar clicked a few logs on the datapad and the blue screen flashed infront of his father, showing a detailed report on someone from Arkanis as the symbol in the corner said, written in Huttian before Vestar translated it to Galactic Basic. The girl in the photo was dark haired, somewhat older than Vestar with droopy like eyes (she was either tired or more than abused to have eyes like that), wearing a uniform that belonged to the Arkanis Academy. 

Hux stared at the picture in the report and flipped through it lazily with a flick of his wrist, reaching for his nearby cigarettes behind a stack of documents he was finishing before his son interrupted him. As the reports said, she was a lieutenant, around 14-15 years old, orphan. Vestar looked like he was about to explode in his seat, fiddling with his thumbs nervously and adjusting himself on the table. Armitage kept his glance on Vestar as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it between his lips, shrugging a little tiredly as if to shrug the restlessness off of himself. 

"And?"

" _And?_ I searched the entire base for this. The Arkanis files are full but this report is crooked. She isn't in the Arkanis Academy, she's in the-"

"Project Harvester, I know."

Both Kylo and Vestar didn't expect the sudden silence that fell over when Hux revealed he had known about this girl and her position. For Vestar, it was a bit unbelievable that Hux decided to keep it from him that this girl one of the last few (currently, only one in a surprisingly still working Project Harvester) people who were still under the Order's rule and that had the Force. For Kylo, it was almost unreal how there were still Force-sensitive beings out there in the Galaxy. His head stung a little just at the thought of Project Harvester all over again, shaking his blurry thoughts away and continuing to listen in. 

"She's Force-sensitive, I know. I didn't tell Kylo Ren because Maker knows what he would say when I mention the Force or whatever is going on right now with this nuisance we call a problem on Arkanis. Project Harvester hasn't run in years and suddenly it runs again just for her. She must be truly something if Harvester is going on again for her."

"That's what I thought as well. Maybe we should.."

"Should what?"

Vestar looked down at his feet under the table and shrugged a little, obviously restricting himself for speaking his mind. Armitage, who had already gone through half of the cigarette, nudged Vestar a bit and made the boy look up, raising his brows as a way to invite him to go on. 

"Maybe we should talk to the Supreme Leader and bring her here. If we have one more Force-sensitive person on the Finalizer, we'll have double the power over the Resistance."

Armitage looked over the blond boy, as if he was thinking it over, pressing the butt of his cigarette into the black ashtray on the table. Kylo listened carefully, trying to somehow project himself into Armitage's mind so he could see exactly what the report said about this mysterious Arkanis girl.

"Either double the power or double the stupidity. And don't call him the Supreme Leader infront of me, the hair on my neck stands up when I hear what idiot leads us."

There was an audible snort and Vestar sunk lower into the chair, turning the datapad to him so he can read through the paragraphs of tiny blue letters dancing infront of his eyes. 

"Does "the idiotic asshole of the century" work better then?"

It was Armitage's time to laugh and Kylo almost felt like bolting in there and wiping that satisfied smirk off his face which he knew the ginger had on, hissing to himself at the door. 

"That'll do."

 

As Kylo was preparing to leave again, disappointed that he didn't even get to see what the report said without outing himself that he was listening in to their conversation (although Hux and Vestar should have no concern whether and why the Supreme Leader was listening in to their chat), his steps became dull and he forgot what he was thinking as the world around him because blank and mute. The familiar sense of a connection settled in between his lungs and raced straight up to his heart, turning to see the face of a young and tired girl who Force connected for the first time.

She wore the Arkanis uniform, brown hair pulled in a tight ponytail that fell lazily to her right side, eyes brimming over with tears of sadness or dull pain that came from the red scratch wound he noticed onto her left arm. The small pebbles of the cage she was stuffed in inside of the Harvester were levitating from the uncontrollable Force that Kylo could basically read off her form, radiating energy he hadn't sensed in a long while. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins and he took a quiet gulp, reaching out to the girl as way to calm her down if she got even more afraid. But, the brown haired girl didn't respond and turned her head to rub at her scratch, as if she didn't see him. Her nose was crooked and her jaw was sharp and defined, cheekbones high set and her mouth delicately carved to look much more defined than pouty. Kylo stepped back and didn't say nothing as he saw the levitating pebbles slowly fall down to the ground and the Force connection cut off before he could say anything, leaving him alone in the empty, quiet hall.

He knew her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to George Lucas, Disney, Star Wars, doesn't matter, it ain't mine. Vestar and the Arkanis girl are mine tho and, as usually mentioned, this is all fictional and no, this isn't going to be a canon character x oc fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
